dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronoa (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Chapter 1" Game: "Dragon Ball Xenoverse" Fanga: "Z\Super Saga |Race=Shinjin |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 |Status = Alive |Address= Toki Toki City (Time Nest) |Occupation=Kai (formerly) Supreme Kai of Time |Allegiance= Time Patrol |Affiliations= Zen-Oh (Superior, and friend) Naraku (Predecessor/Mentor) Face (Co-Creation) Future Trunks (Employee) Future Gohan (Employee) Future Mai (Employee) Dial (Employee) Pend (Co-creation/Employee) Tokitoki (Bestfriend and pet) }} The Supreme Kai of Time; Chronoa is a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. She is mainly called the Supreme Kai of Time by her employees, and his referred to as Chrono-chan (クロノ; Kurono) by Zen-Oh to which she always replies with Zen-kun. Biography Background Chronoa was consider a prodigy at her time, and was offered the chance to become the Supreme Guardian of Time's successor. After she agreed she underwent training exclusive only to Supreme Kais of Time, and become the co-creator of Face. After the Supreme Guardian of Time's mysterious disappearance, she ascended to her new job, and kept the flow of time in check. Power Chronoa is exceptionally powerful especially after receive training from Naraku's time fragment and managed to put her level above usual level of power common amongst Supreme Kais. Techniques *Flight *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Time Manipulation **Temporal Awareness - Has some form of awareness of changes in time and remembers the original flow of history. **Time Pass **Freeze - Chronoa can Freeze her target's body in time **Foreign Time Field - Chronoa can generate the Foreign Time Field which act as energy shield used by Time Patrollers in order to make themselves invisible to anybody in the said timeline, and any damages while the Field is active has no effect on the actual area. ***Personal Time Fields - Chronoa can place a Time Field around an individual in order to protect them for any changes she makes in the timeline they are in. Such as reversing time, stopping time, and speeding up time. **Temporal Erasure - In extreme situations - Chronoa is capable erasing time fragments, individuals from the timeline, or even an entire timeline itself. She only does this in extreme circumstances. Anyone that is in the timeline or time fragment at the erasure is erased from existence. **Time Shield - Protects her from any and all changes to the Timeline, and prevents her from being erased by her technique. ***Temporal Memory Shield - She can extend her Time Shield ability the members of the Time Patrol in order to prevent them from losing their original experiences in history and as such they'll remember the original time. **Time Fragment Merge - Chronoa can revive individual by merge their proper body with their Time Fragment Body. The merge doesn't affect the target physical, emotionally, or change their powers except for the powers and memories that their original body has. **Age Manipulation - Chronoa is able to manipulate the age of a mortal regardless if they regressed due to a wish or not; she used this to return GT Goku his adult body. *Heavy Finish *Time Judgement - An energy wave used to destroy Putine. **Time Storm - A technique used by Chronoa in her Time Power Unleashed form; she summons a massive pink cloud to shoot multiple bolts of lightning in the area - as an area of effect attack. *Healing *Vacuum Suit - A special ability used by Chronoa that enables being who cannot survive the vacuum of space to enter the Vacuum of space. Forms Time Power Unleashed Time Power Unleashed (or Power of Time Unleashed or Toki no Kaiōhishin) is the new form acquired by Chronoa and is reference to Light of Justice. In this state; she grows physically taller gaining a shapelier figure, her hair lengthens to her back, and her outfit becomes white and yellow. She gains a clock-like halo with the hands pointing at 10 and two respectively. Kills *Infinite Tamasu - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 **Future Zamasu (Time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 **EX Gogeta God (Time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 ***Goku Black (time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 ***Vegeta Black (Time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 *Vegito (Time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 *Gogeta (Time Fragment only) - Erased from Existence after erasing Parallel Quest 273 *Machine Mutants of the current timeline - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. **Giru (current timeline) - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. **General Rilldo (current timeline) - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. **Sigma Force (current timeline) - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. **Dr. Myuu (current timeline) - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. **Hanna (current timeline) - Destroyed with her Time Judgement ability while watching Parallel Timeline thus preventing a duplicate event occurring. *Putine - Killed with Time Judgement Category:Canon Characters Category:Supreme Kai Category:Time Patrol Category:Shin-Jin Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly